Sonar may be used to perform bathymetry, detect underwater hazards, find fish, and/or otherwise assist in navigation by producing data and/or imagery of a water column beneath a watercraft. However, conventional sonar imagery can be difficult to interpret by inexperienced users due to a number of factors, including the quality of the resulting imagery.
In particular, higher quality sonar imagery has conventionally been associated with relatively large, complex, unwieldy, and expensive sonar systems. At the same time, consumer market pressures and convenience dictate smaller and easier to use systems that include more features and produce higher quality resulting imagery. Thus, there is a need for an improved methodology to provide feature-rich and flexible-use sonar systems, particularly in the context of providing relatively high quality sonar data and/or imagery.